


Teach Me To Love Again

by MirmLovesHollstein_136



Series: When Will My Time Come? [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirmLovesHollstein_136/pseuds/MirmLovesHollstein_136
Summary: Apart of a collection of one shots where Carmilla and Laura fall in love across many different AU’sPrompt: No special marking's; just a teacher AU





	Teach Me To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I wrote a lot and it's still gonna be a two shot

 The third time you meet Carmilla is not until much much later in your lifetime.

 

 You’re about 24 when you go in for the interview. The principal of Silas High is tall, with squared shoulders.

 

   “We look forward to having you on board with us Ms.Hollis.” She says, shaking your hand. Your try not to fist pump as you leave the building. This was your dream job after all. You immediately call Kirsch, one of your good friends. After telling him you got the job, Kirsch suggested going out to celebrate.

 

  You meet up with him and Danny. Both still dressed like they had been at a soccer match-which-honestly they probably were. Kirsch is the Physical Education teacher at Silas High, while Danny is the girls basketball coach. It’s fitting considering they’re both very tall. Kirsch lights up when he sees you and waves to you from the bar.

 

  “Hey! Little L! Over here!”

 

  You roll your eyes at him and make your way over. Danny smiles when she sees you too. You guys had tried dating back in high school, but you had broken it off because it just didn’t feel right. Sometimes you felt she still likes you. Danny gives you a friendly smile,

 

  “Hey Laura,” she pushes a pint towards you, “congrats.”

 

  Kirsch throws his arm around you,

 

  “I knew the Principal couldn’t possibly say no to our favorite tiny hottie!”

 

  Danny shoves his arm off you, and sighs loud enough for him to get the drift.

 

  “Uh sorry,” He says, “our favorite tiny um respectable, uh, female who is a uh woman. Which is good.” He smiles like he’s proud of that sentence. You let him have this one. You were celebrating and nothing could bring your mood down.

 

___

 

  Nothing except the raging hangover you have the next morning. You groan as your alarm rings, alerting you it’s six o’clock. You hit the snooze button,

 

  “We get it, we get it, it’s morning, you’re happy.” You stand and dress. You dress as adult like as you can, be it hard considering lots of your clothes have animals or polka dots on them. You settle for a navy shirt with white dots on it and brown jeans. You smile at yourself in the mirror. You definitely did not imagine receiving a “Worlds Greatest Teacher” mug from one of your students. Because that would be ridiculous. Definitely did not do that.

 

  When you finally put the plain, red mug away and start for your car it is thirty minutes till you need to be there. You clamber in and listen to BreakAway by Kelly Clarkson the whole way there.

 

___

 

  You are quickly introduced to the Chemistry teacher, a short haired ginger with the name of Lafontaine. They’re so excited when they meet you that you’d think you had met them before.

 

  “It’s so good to meet you. Laura right?” They ask, almost as soon as you start down the hallway. It’s fairly empty considering it’s still only 7:00 o’clock.

 

  “That’s me.” You smile at their friendliness. Laf shows you around, pointing at rooms and telling you who’s it is. The two of you run into a frazzled looking woman with red hair, to which Lafontaine introduces as the main Student Councilor, Ms. Perry. You tell Perry it’s a pleasure to meet her. She thanks you but excuses herself to wash the tables in her office before the day begins.

 

  When you finally come to your room, Laf tells you, you can decorate the door however your heart desires.

 

  “Who’s my room neighbor?” You ask. You were excited to finally meet them. The room next to yours is closed but the lights are on. Lafontaine sucks in air through their teeth and stick their hands in their pockets.

 

  “Uh yeah, that’s Carmilla Karnstein. She’s the Honors English teacher here. She doesn’t really talk to the teachers much.” They explain.

 

  “Well, I’m going to say hi to her.”

 

  “Um I’m not sure that’s a good idea Laura.”

 

  You wave them off and as you go to knock on the door it swings open. For a moment it feels like time stands still. When your eyes meet hers you feel hot and cold at the same time. She was a couple inches taller than you and wore a long sleeved black shirt. She wore fitted pants and combat boots, and on her nose sat reading glasses. Your hand is still in the air when the words tumble out of your mouth,

 

  “Do I know you?”

 

  Who you assume is Carmilla smirks.

 

 “I think I’d remember a pretty face.” The smile drops and she pushes past you. You’re left standing there, mouth hanging open and heart caught in your throat. Why did you say that? You had never seen her. She was right you wouldn’t forget that face. You remember her eyes when she opened the door. Recognition had lit up in them.

 

  Laf nudges you. You look at them and flush,

 

 “Uh she seems nice.” You say. Laf chuckles, walking you into your class,

 

 “Oh yes, about as nice as a parana.”

 

___

 

  The next couple of weeks you grew familiar with the school. Your students were nice (considering they were all freshmen) and the teachers were great. You spent most of your time with Laf, Danny and Kirsch when on A days and usually sat by yourself on B days. One day, a B day, while you were sitting and enjoying your lunch you noticed a chair move at the table beside you. When you look over you try not to get over excited.

 

  Carmilla Karnstein.

 

  She is sitting, reading a book with a title in a different language. He hair is in a ponytail and her legs are crossed. She has no food in front of her and is instead absentmindedly chewing on her lip. You can’t help but stare. She’s gorgeous. Her eyes flit up to yours and she stops chewing, and raises her eyebrows at you.

 

  You blush and turn around back to your lunch.

 

  The rest of the day goes by uneventful.

 

—

 

 On an A day you’re finishing up class, the day before Winter break.

 

  “Have a good break you guys, don’t do anything too dangerous.” You smile and wave as your student walk out. You step out the door to watch them leave, about to make your way to copier room when you hear talking from Carmilla’s room. You turn and chance a glance inside.

 

  Her room is very different than yours, and though you’re both English teachers, hers seems to be the opposite of your own. It’s covered in quotes from philosophers and poets; Edgar Allan Poe and Voltaire. Carmilla is leaving against her desk, arms folded as the kids back up to go.

 

  “Alright, don't forget the annotations are due after the break, _please_ , do not forget to do them. It’s in google classroom. Robert I’m looking at you. Samantha, headphones out please for just a few more seconds,” she’s saying. She looks amazing as ever. And you’re surprised by how firm she is with the kids. You would have taken Carmilla to be the laid back ‘cool’ teacher.

 

  The kids stand there and mumble about doing the annotations and start to file out. You stand back against the door to let them go and when they finally are all out, you’re left standing there. Carmilla is standing above her desk, looking down at paper strewn about her desk. She glances up at you then back down.

 

  “Yes?”

 

  It’s the second time she speaks to you and butterflies lit in your stomach all over again. You realize she’s speaking to you when she clears her throat. You’re supposed to say something now.

 

  “Oh, I um, just passing through.” You stutter, “going-going to lunch.” You try to act casual as you point towards the teachers lounge but you know it must come across as you just bending and trying to move your arm in the right direction. She laughs softly, something that makes you smile unconsciously.

 

 “Are you coming?” You ask. You yearn for her to say yes. But she plops down in the chair behind her desk.

 

  “I’m afraid not sweetheart. See the jolly red giant and me don’t get along so well.” She explains. And you try not to get flustered at the nickname. And shake it off when she smirks at you. Yes that, that you don’t find sexy at all. It takes you a moment to realize she’s talking about Danny.

 

  It’s at that moment Kirsch bounds by, basketball under his arm, and a grin on his face. He ducks his head in.

 

  “What’s up little hottie. What’s up Karnstein.” He says.

 

  Carmilla does a short wave at him and greets him by name. She then sits down and opens the same book you saw her reading the days before. You take it as your leave and depart with Kirsch. As you try to keep up with Kirsch your mind wanders to the allusive teacher.

 

  “Hey Kirsch, what do you know about Carmilla anyway?” You try to sound aloof about the subject. It’s not like you were crushing on Carmilla. Could you not just find another person attractive? You were an adult after all. You find yourself arguing in your head. You’re so busy that you don’t even notice Kirsch talking to you.

 

  “Oh yeah, Karnstein? We grew up together man! We were on the baseball team together.” He’s excitedly telling you. Baseball? Your mind might have wondered to the thought of Carmilla playing baseball, but it was hard to think of much when Kirsch was still rambling.

 

 “She’s super smart and like, has a philosophy degree but she teachers English because she loves the kids and like, teaching them reading and shit you know?”

 

  Carmilla Karnstein is only one mystery after another.

 

___

 

  “I can’t believe we’re at school. It’s snowing!” You’re looking out the window as big snowflakes flow to the ground. Laf rolls over to you in their chair to peer out the window too.

 

  “Well, when the kids have a day off it’s a perfect teacher work day,” they explain. You sigh and roll back over to the round desk in the teacher’s lounge. It was only a couple days after break had ended when the storm hit. You place your head on the table and grumble.

 

 “I have to bring these papers down to Ms. Perry’s room. But I’ll be back in about thirty minutes I think. There’s hot cocoa in the cabinets; help yourself.” Laf says, standing up. You eye the cabinets when they leave. You then look at your own papers and sigh. You should probably get them copied. You stand and start to make your way to the copier room.

 

  You pass by Carmilla’s room on the way there. You stick your head in and see no ones there. You walk in slowly turning around as you take in more details of the room you hadn't noticed. There’s a shelf of old looking books which draws you near. You run your fingers over the hardbacks. Each look like they’ve been read cover to cover multiple times. Things from Austrian to French fill the shelf and you go to pick up one that catches your eye.

 

  “Camus.”

 

  You jump at the sudden voice. Carmilla is standing in the doorway. She’s wearing a knit black sweater and dark pants. She wasn’t wearing her glasses which let you see her eyes, shifting between you and the book.

 

  “I wasn’t snooping-I was just,” you can't come up with a viable excuse and mumble something about hot chocolate. She smirks at you and walks closer. You hadn’t been this close since the first day you met her and you feel like a thirteen year old with how easily she makes you melt. She reaches for the book.

 

  “The author? He’s a philosopher. Albert Camus, a well known nihilist.” She holds it and brushes her thumb over the cover, then opens it. You aren’t looking at the book though, you’re looking at her. The way she studies the book and eyes move over the words on the page. She worries with her bottom lip again.

 

  “Are you sure we’ve never met?” You speak without thinking. In your head you just keep thinking deja vu. That you have seen her before, that you have stood here with her before, that you know her face and her eyes.

 

  She glances at you, and her eyes are unguarded. They’re soft and you feel she recognizes you too. Before, you felt like you were just attracted to her. It was now that your heart told you, you knew her. Your eyes lock.

 

  “Oh, there you guys are.”

 

  You jump apart to see Perry in the doorway. You think you see Carmilla blush but your mind could just the making that up. Perry doesn’t seem to notice either of you being flustered she waves her hand around,

 

  “So some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?” She asks. You and Carmilla look at each other.

 

  “The bad.” You say. Perry doesn’t answer, instead she leans across you both and pulls the blinds of the window up. Your mouth drops open.

  

  “We’re gonna be here awhile.”

 

  The ground is covered in snow, you’re sure it would come up to your knees and your bike certainly wouldn’t get through it.

 

  “Ah crap.” You say.

 

___

 

  Kirsch is bounding around like a puppy, all over the dark halls. You had been walking with Perry, Carmilla when Kirsch had ran up to you.

 

  “Isn’t this great you guys? We’re trapped in school with no kids? This is the dream.”

 

  You catch Carmilla roll her eyes,

 

 “Yes, maybe when we were kids.” She smiles. And it’s a real smile, one that makes you smile too. You all walk into the teacher lounge where you find Danny and Laf sitting. A bottle of Fire whisky sits on the table, unopened. You freeze when Kirsch whoops and skips to the table.

 

  “Aren’t we,” you pause, “can’t we get, like, in trouble for drinking on school property.”

 

  Danny smiles at you and you notice Carmilla tense up beside you.

 

  “C’mon Laura, nobody's gonna know, we’ve done it before. They really don’t care.” Danny says. Kirsch excitedly nods beside her. He’s already getting out mugs for what you assume to be shots. Though you’re still a bit apprehensive you walk over to the table and sit. Perry stiffens,

 

  “Well while you all play school children, I’m going to make sure the principal doesn’t decide to come down for a cup of coffee.” She turns on her heels and clicks away. Lafontaine shrugs,

 

 “She doesn’t like drinking so she usually skips out.”

 

  You go and sit down at the round table. Danny moves to sit to the left of you. Carmilla’s eyes narrow and she moves to sit to the right of you. You try to pretend you don’t noticed them glaring each other down. Kirsch, who is honestly oblivious to it, fills up the cups and places them down beside each of you.

 

  In the middle of the table he places the bottle. He raises his eyebrows and looks around the table.

 

  “Who’s down for a little truth or dare?” He asks

 

  “Nice.”

 

 “Sure.”

 

 “What are we? In a seventh grade?”

 

 You’re not sure why being trapped in school has led to drinking, and you’re not sure you want too. It seemed like a tradition with them. And even though Carmilla had made the sarcastic comment she looked like she would still play the game. You nod and lean forward.

 

  This outta be good.

 

  “Alright,” Laf says, “rules are simple. Answer honestly, or take the shot.”

 

 You try not to fidget in your seat. You’re very aware of the fact this could turn bad very fast.

 

  Danny asks first,

 

 “Laura,” she says. You chicken out and say truth. Kirsch and Lafontaine boo you but you take it anyway.

 

  “Alright, alright, would you-,” Danny pauses for effect, “fuck a teacher at this school.”

 

  “Ooo.” Kirsch is grinning ear to ear. Laf snickers and points at you,

 

 “C’mon answer, L or drink.”

 

 You try not to look at either Danny or Carmilla. You notice both are acting very aloof. Perhaps Carmilla is honestly like that though. You don’t let it bother you as you clear your throat.

 

  “Yes. Yes I would.”

 

  That seems to get a rise from your friends and Danny leans forward. You chance a look Carmilla to see she’s already looking at you, and wow seduction eyes. She smirks at you once again and your first thought is, ‘she knows’.

 

  You quickly change the subject.

  

  “Lafontaine it’s your turn.”

 

  Laf ends up daring Kirsch to lick the bottom of the teachers table. Unfortunately, he does it. After which it’s his turn. He turns to Carmilla.

 

  “Okey dokey, Carmilla-,”

 

  “Dare.”

 

  Kirsch gets a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

 

  “I dare you. Seven minutes in heaven-,” you realize he’s now moved his finger to point at you, “with Laura.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked leave a Kudos and a comment!
> 
> Come talk to me!
> 
> http://miriammtthis.tumblr.com


End file.
